


Make A Change

by JTHarper



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, And Then They Were Brothers (Oh My God They Were Brothers), Brotherly Bonding, FADIAMT, For a Diamond is a Marveled Thing series, Gen, I love this AU with my whole heart, One Shot, Writing this at work, haha double Universe, please go read the actual AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTHarper/pseuds/JTHarper
Summary: FADIAMT AUDuring the movie, Sten and Vendan are separated because of the rejuvenator.This is their struggles.
Relationships: Sten & Vendan, Steven Universe & Pink Steven
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58
Collections: And Marvel At A Diamonds Many Facets





	Make A Change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aenor_llelo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aenor_llelo/gifts).



He felt it the moment their connection was lost. 

**“Sten? Sten can you hear me?”**

His voice echoed around the emptiness. Usually he saw, he could feel Sten whenever they were together. Whenever they were Steven. 

But now? 

It was… hollow. 

Empty. 

Like he was trapped in a large black room, his voice echoing off the distant invisible walls. 

**“Sten?! Sten please, brother, answer me!”**

But there was no answer. 

There was only silence. 

There was only emptiness. 

There was only black. 

**And he cried.**

***

It took a few moments to realize he wasn’t Steven anymore. With Spinel and the scythe and the chaos. 

But he realized as soon as he tried to bubble the heart shaped gem. 

_“What?”_

He asked confused, the bubble not forming. 

He felt inside himself. 

He felt for his brother. 

But he felt nothing. 

No warm echo. 

No laugh. 

No love. 

Sten felt his heart clench; how could this be? 

Vendan was… gone?

_And he cried._

*** 

Vendan could feel the connection… sparingly. He would feel Sten for a moment, or a few, and then he was back in the darkness. 

**“Please brother… I feel you suffering… please… I need you… you need me… please Sten we have to figure this out…”**

He kept pushing. 

He kept pulling. 

**He kept reaching.**

*** 

Sten could feel his brother, but barley. When he really pushed, powers fluctuating. 

_“I just have to figure this out. I have to get you back… but I have to get them back first… I have to stop the injector…please Vendan I need you…”_

He kept pushing. 

He kept fighting. 

_He kept reaching._

*** 

Vendan felt his brother’s fear. 

His own fear. 

**“STEN! Please! You’re not alone! We’ve changed!”**

And he felt warmth suddenly. 

He felt love. 

**He had his brother.**

*** 

Sten was afraid. 

Everything was bad.

Everything was wrong. 

And he was going to die, shirt clutched tightly in the deranged gem’s hand and dangling hundreds of feet in the air. She laughed. 

“You gotta be kidding me. How did a powerless loser like you become savior of the GALAXY?!?!”

And Sten felt an echo inside of himself at her words… 

_**‘You’re not alone! We’ve changed!’** _

_“I changed. That's the final piece.”_

And he felt warmth suddenly. 

He felt love. 

_He had his brother._

*** 

Steven stood in front of Spinel, finally whole again. He could feel himself, he could feel _Sten_ and **Vendan** together again. His gemsong swelled with his happiness, his determination, his love. 

He was whole. 

He was _Sten_. 

He was **Vendan**. 

He was Steven. 

And he could make a change. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> This has been sitting in my head since I started reading the FADIAMT series (which you should go read because it’s such a good one) and I wanted to actually write something this year.
> 
> Thank you Aenor_llelo for this wonderful world!!!
> 
> Read the whole series here!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604959


End file.
